House of glass
by jj87
Summary: Becca and Jesse with a different meeting, some people want them together, some don't, how will it all pan out?
1. Chapter 1

Becca groaned as she was yet again skipped on the queue for the bar, huffing she stomped her foot and stood on the rail "hello!" she yelled "I'm standing here about ten minutes!"

"What can I get you?" a barman asked as he handed off a drink to someone.

"Vodka cranberry and gin and tonic." she asked.

"Got it," he nodded and walked off to get her drinks.

"Thank you," she said when he handed them to her, handing off the money she poured her cranberry into her vodka and slid the empty bottle on the bar "thanks," she said when he handed her back her change. Taking a sip of her drink she turned around and gasped as someone knocked both drinks out of her hands and down her dress "I don't believe this!" she yelled and slammed the glasses down.

She looked up to see a guy staring back at her wide eyed "I am so sorry," he said moving quickly to her "someone pushed me from behind, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she muttered as she wiped her dress "which is more than I can say for my dress, thank you for ruining my first night out in like six months."

"I'm sorry," he said again "I'll replace your drinks, if you go into the bathroom the dryer should dry that up."

"Nah, thanks, but I think this is a sign I shouldn't have come out at all," she said and went to walk by him.

"Wait," he said stopping her "don't let what happened ruin your night…I'm Jesse by the way."

"Becca," she replied "anyway, don't worry about it…I should get back to my friend, I'm standing here ages, she'll be wondering where I am."

"Look, my dad owns this club, go back to your friend and I'll make sure you're taken care of for the rest of the night," Jesse said.

Becca rolled her eyes "really, it's okay…it was nice to meet you Jesse," she said and walked off.

"You too!" he called after her and watched her walk back to blonde haired girl "hey, Larry!" he called waving the barman down "did you serve that girl there in the blue dress?"

"Yeah, she's a feisty one," he chuckled.

Jesse watched her rant to her friend, turning back to Larry he smiled "send her over whatever she's drinking for her and her friend, tell her I sent them, she doesn't pay for anything for the rest of the night," he said and walked off.

"Sure thing boss," he chuckled and walked off to get their drinks. Walking to Becca's table he placed them down "from Jesse," he said when both girls frowned "on us for the rest of the night," he said and walked off again.

"Seems this Jesse guys is flush," Amy chuckled and picked up her drink.

"His dad is," Becca replied, "he said he owns this place, I didn't believe him."

"Wow, there are like ten clubs around here that he owns…get in there Becca," she chuckled.

Becca looked over and caught Jesse watching her, lifting her glass she tipped it in thanks and turned back to Amy "I'm sure I'm not the first girl he's tried this with, and my dad would kill me…let's just enjoy the rest of our night."

…

Later that night Becca and Amy were having a great night, Amy had persuaded her to move onto doubles and shots "Amy!" she giggled as she dribbled one down her chin "I cannot do another shot!"

Amy slammed her glass down "okay, I got it…how about we finish these," she said holding up two more shots "then we'll head for food before we go home."

"Deal," Becca nodded, seeing the guy Amy had been dancing with earlier she downed her shot and slammed it onto the bar "that Ray guy is coming over, I'm gonna go the bathroom then we're outta here okay?"

"Okay, okay, now go away," Amy chuckled and pushed her away as Ray slid in beside her.

Becca was gone for about ten minutes, she had to queue then she started to talk to girls, it was religious to make friends with half the girls in the toilets whilst drunk, chuckling to herself she made her way back towards Amy.

Seeing her with her tongue down Ray's throat she groaned and grabbed what was left of her drink and dropped onto a stool, she was giving her until it was gone before she pulled her away.

"Amy, time to go," she said tapping her shoulder.

Amy pulled away "Ray's invited us to a party, wanna come?"

"No, we're going home, we both have class tomorrow," Becca huffed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go…I'll walk you to a taxi first," Amy said dragging her outside.

"Party is this way!" Ray yelled and pulled her the other way.

"Amy!" Becca called after her "you can't leave me here alone!"

"Sorry shorty! Party! Wahoo!" she squealed back.

"Amy!" she yelled again "I've no money! Damn it Amy," she muttered "will you at least text me to let me know you're okay!"

Shaking her head as Amy waved her hand in the air and disappeared around the corner she sighed and started to walk the other way "oh, sorry," she said and moved to the side as she bumped into someone.

"Becca?" Jesse said.

"Oh, hey," she said and looked up.

"You're on your own?" he asked looking beyond her for Amy.

"Yep," she nodded "my friend met a guy and now here I am walking home alone."

"She just left you?" he asked, "you can't walk home alone."

Becca shrugged "she had the cash I only have my card…see ya Jesse, and thanks for the drinks," she said and walked by him.

Jesse patted his pockets, he had no cash either "hey!" he called and ran after her "you can't walk home, let me give you a ride?" he asked.

"Thanks, but you've been drinking and I just met you," she replied.

Jesse took her hand "I'm not taking no as an answer, I can't let you walk home alone."

* * *

Becca stopped at his car and looked over at him "how do I know I'm not gonna end up somewhere else?"

Jesse raised an eyebrow "because I'm a nice guy and I've to be up early tomorrow."

Becca shook her head "I don't know, I think I'd rather the walk."

Jesse held out his hand "give me your phone."

"What?" she asked clutching it closer to her chest.

Jesse leaned in and took it from her hand, going to the front of the car he took pictures of the registration, the car then turned the camera onto himself. Taking a picture, he handed the phone back to her "send that to your dad or someone, if you don't make it home they'll know you were last with me."

Becca took it back "I don't know, there's still the fact of you drinking."

Jesse chuckled and opened the door for her "I wasn't drinking, I had a few meetings my dad couldn't make, I was too busy."

"Fine," she said and climbed in "but I need food before I go home."

"No problem," he chuckled and walked around to his own side.

"So, Becca, where you from?" he asked as they drove.

"Campton street, you?" she asked.

"Jefferson boulevard," he replied quickly "McDonalds do you?"

"Yes," she giggled "hey, wait, isn't that the street with all the big massive houses on it?"

"Uh, yeah…what do you want?" he asked pulling up to the intercom.

"Fries, strawberry milkshake, chicken nuggets and two cheese burgers, and whatever you want," she rambled. She looked over to see him staring back at her "what?" she giggled.

"Nothing," he chuckled and turned back to the intercom.

"Here," Becca said handing him her card when they got to the window "no arguments, I'm paying," she said when he tried to hand it back to her.

"You're really gonna eat all that?" he asked as they pulled away.

"No," she scoffed "the cheeseburgers are for me, the rest is for Amy when she comes home tomorrow."

"You live with her?" he asked curiously.

"Yep, and my friend Chloe…we all go to college together, actually, we all live together," she chuckled.

"All?" he chuckled, she really was wasted.

"This is me," she said pointing to an apartment building.

…

Jesse pulled in and killed the engine, "you all live in one apartment?"

Becca pulled off her belt and turned to face him "don't laugh, okay."

"I won't," he said holding up his hands.

"I'm in an acapella group at college…I'm not a friendly person, I don't like people so the girls are all I have," she mumbled quickly.

Jesse couldn't believe his ears, he didn't think there was anything else she could say or do that would make him like her more "wow," was all he said.

"I know, lame, right?" she asked covering her face with her hands.

"No," he said and tugged her hands away "it's amazing, so who lives here?" he asked.

"Me Amy and Chloe in one apartment, Aubrey, Lilly Stacie and Cynthia rose in the next one and right across the hall are Denise Ashely and Jessica...the Barden Bella's," she chuckled.

"You go to Barden?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, final year…why?" she asked.

"My mom went there," he said and climbed out of the car. Walking to her side he helped her out "I'll walk you up," he said.

Becca stumbled and grabbed onto his arm "so your mom went to Barden huh?"

"Yeah, she was a Bella too," he chuckled and waited for her to put in her code for the door.

"What's her name?" Becca asked "we have pictures of past Bella groups in our hall."

"Louise Swanson-but she was Taylor back then…what?" he asked when her eyes went wide.

"Nothing, sorry, she's just like, the queen, we know all about her and her Bella days."

Jesse nodded "well, she's just mom to me…this you?" he asked as she stopped at a door.

"Yep," she said and fished out her key "I'd invite you in but my roommate is crazy and I'm afraid she'll attack you…I haven't been near a guy since I broke up with my last boyfriend."

"No worries," he chucked "I gotta go anyway, just making sure you got home safe."

"Well thank you for the ride, and the drinks, and listening to me ramble," she said.

Jesse leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "night Becca, might see you in the club sometime."

Becca smiled and nodded "you might, night Jesse," she said and slipped inside.

"Who is he?" Chloe yelled jumping at her.

"Geez, Chloe!" she hissed and grabbed her chest "Amy bailed on me, he gave me a ride home that is all…why are you still up?" she asked and walked by her.

"Just in, went on a date…what's his name? where did you meet him?"

"Chloe, I am too tired for this, my hangover is already kicking in…goodnight, and do not come into my room," she said and took a bottle of water before heading on to her room.

Chloe chose to ignore her and followed her "we all have class early tomorrow so we can suffer together, it's like two am, we still have plenty of time…who owns the food you brought back with you?"

Becca pulled off her dress and grabbed her pyjamas "if I say you can have it will you leave me alone?"

"No," Chloe shrugged and dived onto her bed "so, who was the guy? Where did you meet him?"

Becca raised an eyebrow "how drunk are you?" she chuckled.

"Very, now stop changing the subject…I haven't heard you even mention a guy since Luke."

Becca groaned just what she needed before she went to bed was to be reminded of her ex "his name is Jesse, he was nice, he gave me a ride home, he walked me to the door, I won't be seeing him again, that's all, now goodnight," she said and climbed into her bed.

* * *

The next morning all the girls dragged themselves into the coffee shop beside their block, they usually met here and left when they'd all arrived and gotten their morning fix.

"Just waiting on Amy," Becca yawned "she was half dressed when I left."

Stacie chuckled "she only got home like an hour ago."

"I know," Chloe groaned "we heard her."

"I'm here!" Amy called "who's got my coffee?"

"Right here," Becca said holding it up "metro is in ten," she said and walked off.

All of the girls filed out and down to the metro track, Becca frowned as her phone beeped, who was texting her this early? Apart from her treble friends all the girls were here.

"Becca come on!" Aubrey yelled as they all got on.

"Shit!" she shrieked and jumped as the doors started to close.

Looking down at an unknown number she frowned and opened the message **how's the head this morning?** "What?" she said out loud and sent off a quick reply.

Jesse lay in his bed and smiled as he got a reply right away **uh fine, who is this by the way?** He chuckled and sent another message.

Becca rolled her eyes and glared over at Amy **it's** **Jesse, I passed your friend on the way back and asked for your number, hope you don't mind.** Sending another reply she put her phone away.

Jesse looked at her reply and smiled **oh hey, no it's fine, thanks again for last night, just heading into class, I'll speak to you later**. Thinking for a moment he sent a risky text and threw his phone down.

Becca scoffed and pulled her phone out again, reading the message she sucked in a breath **can I see you later?**

"What's with you shorty?" Amy asked.

"That Jesse guy you gave my number to just asked me out," she said wide eyed.

Amy shrugged "go for it, he was cute," she said and walked by her.

"Amy!" she hissed and ran after her "I can't, I don't know him, I just met him."

"So?" she frowned "go out with him and get to know him."

"I was with Luke for almost two years, we met in the radio station, I don't exactly know how to impress a guy, I didn't need to try with him," Becca huffed.

"Ah, so you do like him," Amy chuckled "Becca, I know you've been out of the dating game for a while but the state of you last night and he still wants to see you…just agree to a drink, or a drive, something simple."

"Why do you need to impress a guy?" Aubrey asked, "why can't you just be yourself?"

"Because I'm crazy Aubrey!" she yelled "he's this very hot well-dressed guy that lives in a mansion and drives an expensive car…what the hell does he wanna go out with me for?"

"Because he likes you maybe," Cynthia Rose said, "just be yourself Bec and if he doesn't like it, forget about him."

…

Jesse lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, it had been two hours since he had sent the last message, he knew she'd seen it because it came up read. Sighing he rolled onto his side "maybe it was too forward," he muttered.

He looked over at his phone as it beeped, lifting it up he opened it quickly as her name came up on the screen **okay, what time?** Smiling he sent a reply and threw his phone down again. Since he'd left her last night he couldn't stop thinking about her, it was faith that he ran into that Amy chick, he didn't think she'd give it so easily. All he had to say was he liked Becca and he wanted to ask her out and she was calling the number out to him.

"Jesse?" his mom called sticking her head in "your father and I are off to Milan now, we'll be back on Sunday. Do you have enough money to get you by?"

"Don't worry about me mom, I'm sorted," he replied in a daze with a dopey grin on his face.

His mom walked to the bed and sat on the side "what's that smile for?"

Jesse smiled and turned to face her "I met this amazing girl last night."

"Really?" She smiled "tell me about her."

"She's gorgeous, she's funny, she's smart, she's real down to earth, and-she goes to Barden university, she's a Bella too," he smiled.

His mom smiled again she liked this girl already "that's great Jesse, will you be seeing her again?"

"Yeah, tonight," he said and sat up "just one thing though…she's not like me, she's from the other side of town, she wears this ear spike and dark makeup."

His mom placed her hand on his cheek "I know your father won't approve but don't forget, I was just like her when he met me. If you want to see this girl you go right ahead."

Jesse kissed her on the cheek "thanks mom, I knew you'd understand."

"Don't mention it…I love you," she said and walked back to the door.

"Love you too, have a great trip," he replied.

"We will, I'll call you tomorrow to see how your date went, bye," she said and closed the door behind her.

On break Becca pulled out her phone "he wants to meet at seven, what do I say?"

"Yes," Chloe said, "just makes sure you make it clear you don't want a fancy dinner or anything like that."

"Okay," she nodded and shot off a text.

Jesse looked down on the message **see you then, just for a drive though, can't handle food or drink tonight.** He chuckled and sent a reply before rolling off his bed, guess he was eating before he went out.

Becca read his reply and sighed in relief "he's okay with a drive."

"Becca's going on a date," Ashely said excitedly and shook her.

"I just need to find something to wear now," she muttered.

* * *

Pulling up outside her place at seven Jesse climbed out and walked up to the intercom, pressing her buzzer he waited for a reply.

"Hello?" came Chloe's voice.

"Hi, I'm looking for Becca," he said.

"Sure, come on up," Chloe replied and opened the door for him.

Getting to the door he knocked and chuckled as he heard Becca yelling in a hushed voice "hey," he said tilting his head as her head appeared out the door.

"Hey, just gimme a sec," she replied.

"You okay?" he chuckled, it looked like she was trying to hold the door and push someone away.

"Uh, sorry," she said closing her eyes as the door was ripped open and all the girls stared back at him.

"Hey girls," he laughed sending them a wave.

"Hey Jesse!" they all called back.

"Okay, shows over!" Becca yelled and pulled the door back to her. Grabbing her jacket, she slipped out "I'm so sorry, they're all idiots."

"It's okay," he chuckled "ready?" he asked gesturing for her to walk.

Getting to the car he opened her door for her "thank you," she said and climbed in.

Jesse climbed in beside her and started up the car "you look amazing by the way," he said as he pulled away.

Becca looked down at her casual shirt jeans and converse "uh, thanks," she said again.

"Where to?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Um, coastline?" she asked "we could go for a walk along the pier? Maybe grab pizza or something later?"

"Sounds great," he said and took the turn "how did you get on today? You sure put away a lot last night."

"Okay," she replied, "I only had three classes today thank god."

Jesse chuckled and parked the car, pulling off his belt he turned off the engine and turned to face her "so Becca, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one this month," she replied "you?"

"Twenty-one in two weeks," he chuckled "any brothers or sisters?"

"Three older brothers and a younger sister," she replied.

Jesse nodded "I got a sister, she's abroad in medical school."

"That's cool, one of my brothers is a doctor at Kennedy hospital," she said.

"Will you be following in his footsteps?"

"Afraid not," she chuckled "I'm the family disappointment."

"I'm sure that's not true," he replied, "what do you wanna do?"

"Music, I wanna make music, I wanna finish my final year here and move out to L.A."

"Me too," he smiled "but film music, I wanna score movies…why do you think you're the family disappointment."

Becca shrugged "both parents are lawyers, my brother a doctor, my other two brothers are lawyers and my sister has just gotten her first modelling gig at sixteen."

Jesse nodded if her parents were lawyers they must have good money coming in…hopefully that would be enough to get around his father "so where is home?" he asked curiously.

Becca sighed "pacific island," she said and looked over at him "I'm nothing like my family, I don't have their money, I support myself and I'm quite proud of that."

Jesse nodded "and so you should be…let's go for that walk," he said and climbed out.

….

Halfway along the pier he looked over as she shivered "you cold?" he asked shrugging off his jacket.

"No, I'm okay, I thought I grabbed my heavier one," she replied.

Jesse wrapped it around her "better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she said awkwardly.

"You're not used to taking stuff from people, are you?" he asked.

"No," she sighed "am I that obvious?"

"A little," he chuckled "it's cool that you're independent though."

"I am," she nodded "I got two jobs and I'm putting myself through college."

"Two jobs?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah," she nodded "Tuesday, Thursday and Friday I waitress at a diner, Wednesday and Saturday I'm a barmaid at club Miami."

"Wow, so you've literally got no free time?"

"Monday nights are my nights to myself, Sunday I spend catching up with my assignments."

Jesse nodded "you amaze me you know that?"

Becca blushed "I'm just doing what I have to do to make it on my own."

"But you could be like other girls and not work at all, your parents could help you out."

"Sorry, you have me mixed up with my princess sister," she chuckled. "Everything I have is because I made it happen, I like my life, I love the people I meet in all my jobs, I love the middle-class college and all the people there."

She was caught off guard as he stepped closer to her "you're an amazing person Becca, I knew there was something about you the second I met you," he said and leaned in kissing her slowly.

Becca kissed him back and pulled back after a minute "I'm not that amazing."

"You are," he chuckled "any girl sitting on the money your parents are would choose to have everything handed to them."

Becca shrugged "I don't roll that way…what about you? Do you expect everything to be handed to you?"

"No," he replied "I asked my dad for a job because I wanted to get paid and have my own money without him just handing it to me. I bought my car myself…they do pay my college tuition though."

Becca nodded "so you're independent too?"

"Kinda," he said and sat on the ground gesturing for her to sit with him "don't worry, now that I know you a bit better I know not to arrange anything too extravagant for next time."

"Next time?" she asked sitting beside him "what makes you think there'll be a next time?" she asked with a smirk.

Jesse chuckled and looked over at her "there'll be a next time."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," she chuckled.

He chuckled and moved closer to her "I wanna see you again, and I think you do too," he said and kissed her sweetly.

Becca looked over at him "hmm, we'll see," she smiled and looked the other way.

* * *

After another walk and a pizza Jesse dropped her back home, climbing out he walked to her door and pulled it open. Becca climbed out and closed the door "you know, you don't have to do that, I can get out of a car by myself," she chuckled.

Jesse shrugged as she typed in her code "it's habit now, it's how I was raised."

"Mommy and daddy raised you right, not many guys out there like you," she chuckled as they walked up the stairs.

Jesse leaned against the wall beside her door "can you spare an hour tomorrow?"

"Sorry dude," she chuckled, "it's Saturday, I'm working until three am."

"Okay, what time do you start at?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Six," she replied, "I'll be studying until then though, my exams start Monday."

Jesse nodded "how about this, have breakfast with me? I'll drop you back and leave you to study."

Becca raised an eyebrow "you really wanna see me again so soon?"

"Yes," he replied and pushed some hair over her shoulder "you got a problem with that?"

"No," she shrugged "I just hope you know what you're letting yourself in for."

"Meaning?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Meaning, I go to college, I study a lot, I have two jobs and a singing group that does competitions...I won't have a lot of time for you, I've so much on the next few weeks."

"Well," he said leaning in to her "I reckon you're worth the wait," he said and kissed her slowly.

Becca stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while deepening the kiss. Stepping back, she chuckled "okay, I'll give you an hour tomorrow-two if I can."

"I'll take it," he chuckled and stepped back "I had a great time tonight Becca."

"Me too, thanks…so, I'll see you in the morning?" she asked.

He nodded "ten suit you?"

"Ten is good, I'll see you then, night Jesse," she said and opened her door.

"Night," he smiled and waited for her to close the door before walking off.

"Well?" Chloe asked looking up from her books "how'd it go? Does he make the second date?"

Becca walked over and sat beside her "yeah it was great, it was nice, it's good to just sit and talk," she chuckled "he wasn't too forward, he didn't try anything and he was totally cool with listen to me ramble."

"Did you tell him that your dad is his dads rival?" Amy asked.

Becca sighed and looked at her "why would you even bring that up?"

"Well if things take off he's gonna have to meet the parents, you'll have to meet his too, I'm sure they'll know who you both are."

Becca shook her head "no, I told him they were both lawyers, and I just worked at the club, this might not even go anywhere, I told him I'd a lot on and I wouldn't have much time for him. Maybe he'll get bored of waiting, who knows," she said and stood up.

"What did he say when you told him you wouldn't have much time for him?" Aubrey asked.

"He said I was worth the wait," she replied.

All the girl went aww and gave goofy smiles "he's a keeper," Stacie said and stood up as the door went "that's the boys with food."

"I'm gonna grab my books," Becca said and walked on to her room with a massive smile on her face.

...

On his way out Jesse stopped to hold the door for a group of guys "thanks man!" one of them called as they took the stairs.

"Donald?" Jesse frowned.

He stopped and looked back "Jesse Swanson? No way!" he yelled and walked back to him "how's it been man? Haven't seen you in about three years."

"Good," he said and shook his hand "I know, it's been too long…you live here?"

"No, friends do, we're on a study session, we ducked out to get pizza," Donald replied.

Jesse nodded, he'd heard that Donald had repeated his last year due to missing a few exams "I just dropped a girl off that's stressing about exams," he chuckled.

Donald raised an eyebrow "are you the Jesse that took Bec out?"

"Becca, yeah?" he chuckled "you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend," Donald chuckled "we work at the club together too. So, you're into our Bec?"

Jesse chuckled "what are the chances huh? Yeah, I do like her-a lot, she's pretty amazing."

"She is," Donald nodded "you got a good one there, she has a heart of gold…she's crazy though," he chuckled.

Jesse chuckled "I can't wait to find out, I'll let you get back to your studying, it was great to see you, I'll be meeting Becca tomorrow, I'll get her number and we meet up one of the nights."

"Yeah that'll be great, it'll be good to catch up, see you soon Jesse," Donald said and gave a wave before walking off.

"See you soon, good luck in your exams!" he called after him a walked outside. Chuckling to himself he climbed into his car, he couldn't believe that he'd ran into Donald, they were best friends throughout school. Once high school was finished they went off to different colleges and lost touch, the world has funny ways of bringing people back together. Chuckling again he pulled away, he already couldn't wait to see Becca again.

Arriving home, he walked in the front door and pulled out his phone as it rang "hey mom, are you enjoying your trip?"

"I'm more interested in how that date went," she chuckled.

Jesse chuckled "mom, I'm just in the door, but it went great, she's amazing, I'm seeing her again tomorrow."

"That soon huh?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm making the most of it, she starts exams Monday and she has two jobs so I won't get to see much of her."

"Two jobs wow, she sounds amazing Jess, I gotta go son, your father is ready at last, I'll see you when we get home Sunday."

"Okay, you guys have a great night, I'll see you Sunday." He said and hung up.

 **A/N hope you all enjoy this fist instalment, chapter two is almost ready to go, JJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Becca yawned as she walked to the back with the nights takings, yawning again she smiled as Donald came towards her "that was a crazy night huh?"

"Yeah," he chuckled "I thought those two chicks were gonna rip each other apart."

"Remind me never to put myself in front of two drunk girls fighting over shoes," Becca laughed.

Donald laughed too "how's your face now? You should have seen their faces when you grabbed both of them by the ear."

Becca shrugged "always worked on me and my sister, it's fine I think she scratched me is all, anyway thanks for tonight and I'll see you Monday."

"Do you want me to wait and walk you home?" he asked.

"No, you get off, I think Mel would like you to walk her home," she smirked.

"Bec," he laughed "stop trying to play cupid."

"She's at the bar, be good!" she called as she walked into the office.

A few minutes later she had finished locking up the office and walked across the floor glancing around to make sure everything was done. Getting up to the door she smiled as one of the bouncers turned to her "I told you to go home Eddie," she said as she jumped to reach the shutter.

"This is why I wait," he chuckled and reached over her to pull it down.

"Hey, I took off my heels already," she said and bent down to slide the lock on "but thank you anyway."

"No problem Ms Mitchell," he smirked.

"Hey," she scolded "that's my mom, I'm just Becca, okay?"

"I'm kidding," he laughed "do you need a ride? I saw Don and Mel head off already."

"Nice," she laughed "thanks, but I'm okay, I don't mind the walk."

"You're sure?" he asked, "it's pretty late and it's Saturday, more creeps on the streets."

"I'm three blocks away, I've done the walk a million times before, you head off, I'll see you during the week."

"Okay, night Becca," he replied and walked off to his car.

As she rounded the corner she pulled out her phone and smiled as a message from Jesse was waiting for her, Breakfast had gone so well-ran over by two hours, but who's counting?

Reading it she chuckled and gasped as she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she said gripping her phone and bag tighter.

"Make this a habit, are we?" came Jesse's voice.

Becca looked up and chuckled "I think you're the one making it a habit…what brings you here this late?" she asked.

"Why else would I be hanging around at this time of night?" he asked, "why are you walking home on your own? And what happened to your face?"

"Aww, you came out for me? I can take care of myself," she smiled "bar fight with two chicks," she added.

Jesse shrugged and started to lead her to his car "not for you exactly, I fell asleep earlier so now I'm wide awake, I thought the walk would tire me out."

Becca laughed "outside the club I work at? At the same time I finish?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Jesse laughed "fine, you got me, I'm taking you home," he said and nudged her into his car.

….

Pulling up at her complex Becca pulled off her belt "so," she drawled "thanks for the lift."

"No problem," he smiled.

"Okay," she said when he didn't say anything else "I'll see you soon?"

"Sure," he nodded and smiled again.

Becca stared at him for a few minutes "night Jesse," she chuckled and climbed out.

Jesse waited until she was at her door before he climbed out "Becca!" he called and walked up to her.

"Yeah?" she asked turning back to him.

Without a word, he leaned in and kissed her sweetly "night," he murmured and stepped back.

Becca raised an eyebrow and grabbed his collar before he could walk off "did you come all the way here just for a kiss?"

"Maybe," he chuckled and looked away from her.

Becca laughed and pulled him back to her "better make it a good one then," she said and kissed him hard.

As the kiss heated up Jesse walked her backwards until she hit the door "Jesse," she mumbled and pulled back "I'm sorry, this can't go any further. Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not ready to take things to the next level…sorry," she mumbled and looked down.

Jesse chuckled and tilted her chin up "it's okay, that wasn't my intention, I just got carried away," he said and stepped back "enjoy your day off tomorrow."

Becca groaned "more studying," she said and pulled out her key.

"I'll be around if you want a break from studying," he said casually.

Becca chuckled and kissed him quickly "I might take you up on that, goodnight," she said and slipped inside.

Jesse had just got into his car when Becca ran down the path "Jesse!" she called waving her hands "Jesse! Wait!"

"What is it?" he asked climbing out, she didn't look too good.

"My phone is dead can I borrow yours?" she asked frantically.

"Becca what's wrong?" he asked as he handed it over.

"My apartments been broken into, none of the girl are home," she said and put the phone to her ear.

"What?" he yelled "is it bad?"

"It's trashed, I can't tell what's been taken though…hello, police please?" she asked and walked back up the drive.

Jesse followed her and tugged her back as she went to walk in "they could be still here," he said as she raised an eyebrow.

"There's no one here," she muttered and pushed the door in.

Jesse followed her and looked around "wow, they really did a number on the place."

"Yeah," she sighed "on the upside I can see mine and Chloe's laptops."

"Sorry Becca, I hope they didn't take anything valuable," he said and rubbed her arm.

Becca sighed again "me too, anyway you can head on police are on their way."

Jesse shook his head "I'm not leaving you alone."

* * *

An hour later the police had come and gone leaving Becca to get on with the cleaning up. She had charged her phone and had called Amy and Chloe, Chloe had been the only one to answer and was on her way from her mom's house.

Jesse walked to her with a cup of tea "sit down and drink that," he said leading her to a chair.

"Thanks," she sighed and sat down "at least they didn't get much right?"

"As long as you're all okay everything can be replaced," Jesse replied.

Becca nodded and looked at the clock "wow, Jesse, its six am you better go home and get some sleep."

"I'll stay until Chloe gets here," he said.

"Becca!" Chloe shrieked as she tried her key in the door.

Becca laughed and stood up to let her in "she's here now."

Jesse followed her and stepped back when the door flew open "Becca! Oh my god! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they take everything?" Chloe yelled.

Jesse walked to the door "I'll leave you to it, call me if you need anything."

Becca nodded and turned to Chloe "go see what's missing from your room, I'm just gonna walk Jesse out."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jesse asked.

Becca nodded "I'll be fine, thanks for staying with me."

Jesse leaned in and kissed her on the cheek "go get some sleep."

Becca pulled him back and kissed him "thanks again…I better get back into her."

Jesse nodded and started to walk backwards "I'll talk to you soon."

"See ya," she smiled and closed the door.

Chloe walked out of her room and sat on the sofa "nothing is missing from what I can tell."

Becca nodded and sat beside her "yeah, my room too, they must have been looking for something…rent money is gone though," she sighed "but I called my dad, he'll call back when he wakes up," she said gloomily.

Chloe rubbed her back "Bec, I know you hate asking you parents for money why don't I ask my mom?"

"No, it's okay we've all exams we don't have time to worry about this, my dad won't be looking for it back so it's the easiest solution," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, "because my mom will give it and we can pay her back whenever."

"My dad won't want it back, that way we don't have to struggle to pay anyone back," Becca said and stood up as her phone rang "that's probably Amy."

"Uh, it's my dad," she said and bit on her lip, "hey dad," she answered.

"Hey, I have a missed call from you earlier did everything go okay at the club?"

"Uh, yeah," she said and glanced at Chloe "um, I was wondering if I could borrow seven hundred dollars?"

"Seven hundred dollars?" he yelled "Becca you never ask me for money, has something happened?"

"Uh, forget about it," she said quickly and hung up.

…

"Did he get mad?" Chloe frowned.

"Uh no, he asked me what if was for and I panicked," she said and looked at her phone "that's him again."

"Answer it," Chloe chuckled.

"Hey dad," she said slowly.

"Becca," he said calmly, "we'll try that again, shall we?" he asked, "why do you need seven hundred dollars?"

Becca blew out a breath "my apartment was broken into and our rent money was taken, it's due tomorrow," she said quickly.

"What!" he yelled "your apartment was broken into? Are you okay? Did you call the police?"

"I'm fine, I wasn't here and police are just gone."

"I'm coming over to see for myself, I told you living there was a mistake, it's not safe," he said angrily.

"Dad you don't need to come over," she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm getting ready now," he said, "I'll be there soon."

"Fine," she sighed "just don't bring mom," she said and hung up.

"Do you want to go hide in one of the apartments and I'll tell him you had to go somewhere?" Chloe asked.

"No, I better just get it out of the way, you know my dad, he'll stay here all day if he has to…I better get some sleep, I need to study later," she muttered and walked to her room.

"I'll start cleaning a bit more," Chloe said.

Becca groaned "I better help, don't want to give him anything else to moan about," she muttered and walked to get the black bags.

"Anything else taking?" Chloe asked as they put things back on order.

"Um, I don't think so," Becca said looking around "all I noticed was the rent money a crappy ring I got in a pawn shop and ten dollars Amy left in the kitchen."

"They took my radio," Chloe replied, "my good Bon jovi cd was in it," she groaned.

Becca chuckled "you can have mine I'll copy it."

"Here's your dad," Chole said from the window "he has one of your brothers with him."

"Which one?" Becca groaned.

"Uh, the lawyer," Chloe replied

"That doesn't help Chlo," she chuckled "I have two that are lawyers."

"Okay, the cute younger one."

Becca groaned "I am so not in the mood for him, he is the worst when It comes to being protective."

* * *

Chloe opened the door "hi, Mr Mitchell," she said and moved to let them in "Justin," she nodded as the brother followed.

"Hi Chloe," Becca's Dad replied and looked around "is Becca about?"

"Here," she said coming from her room "hey, dad," she said next not knowing what else to say.

He looked around and looked at the locks on the doors and window "no wonder someone broke in, a child could break this," he sighed.

"We're college student's dad, we don't have cash for the fancy apartments," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Pack your stuff," Justin said, "you're going back to mom and dads."

Becca scoffed "I am not, I'm staying right here."

"Yes you are Becca, you're not staying here in this dump any longer!" Justin yelled.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" she yelled back.

"Enough!" their dad yelled.

Becca sighed heavily "dad I'm okay nothing valuable was taken, this is the first thing ever to happen here, right Chloe?"

"Yes," Chloe replied coming to stand beside Becca "we've always been pretty safe here and our landlord is always very good to us when we need anything."

Mr Mitchell walked around the windows again "it's easy to get in by the fire escapes, I'll have someone out to install an alarm and sensors."

Dad, there's really no need, I don't think the landlord would be happy about that either, we'd have to ask."

Mr Mitchell turned to her "the safety of my daughter comes first, if he was such a good landlord he would have taken more messures to make sure these places were safe and had an alarm system. He can call me if he has any complaints."

Becca groaned and looked over at Chloe for some help, she shrugged back and linked their arms together. Becca sighed again "dad we've studying to get on with our exams start tomorrow, so thanks for coming but really everything is fine."

"Becca," Justin started.

"Go wait in the car," his dad said cutting him off.

Justin sighed and walked to her "I'll be checking in on you," he said and kissed her on the cheek before he nodded at Chloe and walked out the door.

"Um, I'll be in my room," Chloe said when Mr Mitchell looked at her.

He walked to Becca and reached out for her, pulling her into a hug her rubbed her back "you must have been scared."

"A little," she nodded against him.

"Bec, I don't like the idea of you being in a rundown block like this, I get you want your own independence and everything else and I've been fine with it."

Becca pulled back and looked up at him "you haven't called me Bec in a long time."

He chuckled "I haven't seen much of you."

"Dad really, I love living here, I have all the Bella's around me we're two feet from the metro. I can walk to and from the club and my other jobs," she replied.

He sighed and stepped back "I don't want to take your independence away from you Becca, you and Jamie are the only two that fend for themselves and I'm quite proud of the both of you. I still worry about you though so here's the deal, I'm getting a top notch alarm system put in here today."

Becca nodded deal, but I'll have to check with the landlord."

"I'll call him myself, send me on his number."

Becca nodded "thanks dad, and thanks for the money you really got us out of a hole."

He kissed her on the cheek and walked to the door "money is already in your account and a little extra to replace what was taking love you," he smiled and slipped out.

…

Later that day Becca dropped her pen and looked down at her phone as it rang "hey Jesse," she yawned.

"Hey, just checking in," he replied.

"I'm fine thanks," she said, "nothing was taken on me or the girls, well nothing of value apart from our rent money."

"Ouch, did you call your landlord and explain?"

"No, we got the money together it was due today," she replied, "we did tell him what happened and he had an alarm system installed today," she lied.

"Sounds like a nice guy, how did you come up with money like that so quick…sorry, you don't have to answer that, I wasn't thinking."

"No, it's okay Chloe and I had a bit of savings and Amy gave what she could…um, don't take this the wrong way, I'm studying here, did you call for something?"

Jesse chuckled "sorry, I forgot your exams were tomorrow, I was just calling to see how you were and to see when I could see you again."

"Um, I'm busy tomorrow but you can meet me after my shift at the diner on Tuesday if you want," she replied.

"Sure, what time do you finish?"

"Ten," she replied, "I know it's late so you can leave it if you want."

"No that's fine, I'll be working in the club anyway so I'll just leave at ten, where will I meet you?"

"Um, the corner of the street, I'm on the street beside the club so I'll only be a minute walking around."

"Okay, now that's settled I'll leave you to study, good luck with your exams and I'll see you Tuesday," he said.

"Thanks, I'll see you Tuesday then, bye," she smiled and hung up.

"You're totally smitten," came Chloe's voice.

Becca turned in her chair "excuse me?" she asked, "were you watching me?"

"No," Chloe laughed and walked to her bed "okay, I totally was, so you can't lie I saw your face."

Becca laughed "so I like the guy, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal," Amy said dropping beside Chloe is you like a guy and he's gotten more than one date, we thought this would never happen again."

Becca laughed again "why don't you both focus on your own love lives and get back to me."

"I'm going out with Dylan again," Chloe said, "I have been dating, you haven't in about six months, not even a once off thing."

"Yeah Becca when was the last time you got some?" Amy asked as she licked ice-cream off a spoon.

"Oh god," Becca groaned "a while now, never ask me that again."

"I think you should let Jesse give you one," Amy laughed.

"Dear lord, save me," she chucked "just get out, I've to finish my studying."

Amy and Chloe stood up "I agree with Amy, let your hair down, he's not going anywhere."

* * *

It was now Monday afternoon, her first two exams out of the way, Becca made her way into the mall. Once a month she would meet her youngest brother to catch up, Jamie was twenty-four and by far her favourite brother. He didn't get all protective as much as the other two, sure he had his moments but nothing near as bad as them. Thinking about her family she chuckled and took the escalator to where she'd to meet him.

"Becca!" he called from a table and waved to get her attention.

Becca smiled and hurried to him "hey, it's great to finally see you," she said happily and hugged him tight.

"Good to see you too Becs, how did the exams go today?" he asked.

Great," she nodded I actually knew a lot," she chuckled.

He chuckled too and shoved a cup to her "drink up, dad called me a while ago, he told me your place was broken into."

"Yeah, they didn't get much apart from our rent money a crappy ring that I got here years ago and Chloe's radio and a few other not important nick knacks."

"That silver ring with the black stone?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, how did you remember that?" she chuckled.

"Because I remember when you got it," he laughed "you bought it because you couldn't get it back off your finger after you tried it on."

Becca burst out laughing "yeah, that's it, the woman on the till was trying her best not to laugh, my bad for trying to put it on my index finger."

Jamie laughed again and stood up "come on I'm gonna treat you today."

"You don't have to, I'm fine," she said and stood up.

"I'm treating you, no arguments," he said and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Not far away Jesse walked out of a shop with his friend and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Becca with another guy wrapped around her laughing away. His heat sunk a little, he really though she was into him just as much as he was into her.

"Dude, what's up?" his friend asked and nudged him.

"Nothing," he said and tore his eyes away from them "just thought I left my wallet on the counter," he said and walked on throwing a glance over his shoulder.

Jamie stopped outside a shop "wait here, I'll be two seconds," he said and ran inside.

Becca chuckled and walked to the window od the record store and started to look at the cds, seeing the one that was taken on Chloe she made a mental note to go in and pick it up before she went home.

"Boo," Jamie said coming up beside her, chuckling when she jumped.

"Ass," she laughed and slapped him.

"Here," he said holding out a small bag.

"What's this?" she asked peering in at the small box.

"Your cheer me up present," he chuckled.

Becca narrowed her eyes and opened the box "wow, Jamie where did u find this?"

"Uh, in the store I just came out of," he chuckled.

Becca laughed and smacked him again "thank you, it's nearly exactly the same as the one that was taken," she said looking down at the ring.

…

Tuesday evening Becca had just finished her shift, walking to the back of the diner she groaned "shoot," she sighed remembering she hadn't brought a change of clothes. She normally just walked home in her uniform.

"What's up honey?" he older co-worker asked as she got her own stuff.

"Nothing Gloria, I just forgot clothes, I'm supposed to be going on a date now."

"Wow, you kept that quiet, where's he taking you?"

"I don't know it was kinda planned at the last minute, he'll probably just drive me home and we'll sit and talk for ages," Becca replied.

"Girl, you'll be fine, if he's really into you he won't care what you're wearing," Gloria chuckled.

"True," Becca chuckled "you're right, I'm not gonna worry about it…see you Thursday!" she called and slipped out the back door.

Getting to where she'd to meet Jesse she frowned when he wasn't there, she was already fifteen minutes late. Puling out her phone she sent him a quick text, she knew he was working maybe he got held up.

Getting no reply five minutes later she tried calling him, she frowned again as he cancelled her call and it went to mail "hey, I'm here waiting, guess you're busy…I'll just see you another time," she said and hung up and started to walk home.

A few minutes later Jesse pulled up beside her and beeped, pulling the door open she bent down "I didn't mean you had to leave work, you could have just called me."

"I know, sorry I got held up," he lied "get in," he added. Truth was he was still gutted about seeing her with another guy that he was going to stand her up, his mom dropped by for a visit and knocked some sense into him when he finally told her what was bothering him.

Becca climbed in and pulled her belt on "what do you want to do?" she asked as he pulled away.

"I'm pretty tired is it okay if I just drop you home?"

"yeah," she nodded, remembering neither Chloe or Amy were home she decided to try make the next move, "you can come up for a while if you want," she added.

Jesse pulled in at her complex "sure, but I don't want to keep you up all night."

"Maybe I want to be kept up," she replied and cringed at how corny that sounded.

Jesse raised an eyebrow as he followed her up the stairs "what was that?"

"Um, nothing," she replied and fiddled with her keys as her cheeks lit up.

* * *

"Coffee?" she asked as she let them in.

"Please," he said and walked to the sofa "shopping?" he asked pointing to the bags on the floor.

"Yeah, I met my brother at the mall yesterday so I replaced a few things that were broken when the place got robbed, moisturisers and stuff like that."

"So that's who he was," Jesse said out loud, he was so relieved…and now felt kinda bad for acting like a jealous twat in the first place. His mom was right, it could have been anyone, she was allowed to be seen with other males, and his mother reminded him that they weren't officially dating so she could see who she liked.

"What?" she frowned as she handed him a cup.

"Nothing, thanks," he said quickly.

Becca chuckled and sat down beside him "I heard you Jesse, who are you talking about?"

Jesse groaned "you're gonna think I'm an idiot."

"I won't, tell me?" she asked and nudged him.

"Okay," he sighed and looked at the floor "yesterday I saw you at the mall with some guy wrapped around you…I kinda got a bit j-"

"Jealous?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, jealous," he said and looked away from her again "I was so pissed that I left the mall to avoid doing something stupid."

"You weren't held up tonight were you?"

"No," he groaned and threw his hands over his face "Becca I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm such an idiot."

Becca put her cup down and moved closer to him "why did it bother you so much?"

Jesse looked over at her "because I like you…a lot," he mumbled and looked away quickly.

Becca bit on her lip and thought for a moment, standing up she pushed him back and slid her knees either side of him and scooted onto his lap "I like you too…a lot," she said hoping her cheeks didn't light up again.

Jesse slid his hands onto the back of her legs "you don't think I'm crazy for acting that way? By the way, wearing this dress is not helping," he chuckled.

Becca chuckled too and leaned back "no, I don't think it's crazy, I think I might react like that if I saw you with another girl," she said as she pulled her dress over her head "dress is gone," she smirked.

Jesse bit on his lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape "what are you doing Becca?"

Becca shrugged taking things to the next level…unless you don't want to," she added quickly.

Jesse sat forward and kissed her sweetly "you weren't ready for this a few days ago, what's changed?"

"You, and what you told me there, I see this going somewhere…do you?"

He nodded and pulled her closer to him "I do, I'm not going anywhere Becca," he whispered and kissed her hard.

She moaned into his mouth as his hand slid onto the back of her head and he slowed the kiss down. "Bedroom?" he panted between kisses.

"On the left," she panted back and grabbed onto him as he lifted her onto his hips without braking the kiss.

…

A while later Jesse lay behind her trailing kisses up and down her upper arm "you okay?" he asked and pulled her into him.

"Yeah," she said and tilted her head "that good for you?" she giggled.

Amazing," he chuckled and kissed her deeply, pulling back he lay beside her so we've taking things to the next level, what's next?"

Becca shrugged "uh, we go on a few more dates and see if we still like each other."

Jesse laughed "I don't think you have anything to worry about there."

"So me letting this happen so soon didn't scare you away?"

"No," he said honestly "Becca, I respect you more because it didn't feel right the last time it almost happened and you stopped it. I'm not a guy that sleeps around, I don't just sleep with anyone, if you had have asked me to stop at any stage tonight I would have, and I still would have been here tomorrow."

Becca chewed on her lip "I've been burned by a guy before Jesse, I thought he loved me, it took me months to let him in and after he got what he wanted he humiliated me and knocked my confidence…I haven't been near a guy or on a date since."

Jesse scooted closer to her "Becca, if you want to take this slow that's fine by me, if we don't have sex for another year that's fine by me too. I'm here because I like you, I wanna know more about you, I wanna know you."

Becca looked down at her sheets "I haven't had sex in like seven months, I'm a little messed up and low on letting people in," she said and looked over at him "I don't know what it is about you but I trust you a little, I'm a little more confident with you."

Jesse smiled and leaned in to kiss her "we've all the time in the world."

Becca rolled out of the bed and grabbed a sheet better lock my door, the girls like to come and go," she chuckled and walked back to the bed.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked as she climbed back in beside him "I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you in the morning."

"No," she smiled "you can stay if you want to. They know I was out with you tonight and they'll see your car when they get home," she chuckled.

Jesse leaned in and kissed her again "just say the word and I'll be gone down the fire escape…night Becca," he said and lay back.

"Night Jesse," she chuckled and settled back into her pillow "Jesse?" she said after a minute

"Mh?" he mumbled sleepily.

"You should have come over to me in the mall," she giggled.

"Noted," he chuckled and pulled her into him "get some sleep, more exams tomorrow."

Can't wait," she said sarcastically and closed her eyes loving the feel of him around her.


End file.
